


Однострочники и драбблы-2

by SleepSpindles



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 12:19:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepSpindles/pseuds/SleepSpindles





	Однострочники и драбблы-2

  


\- Рэй, почему ты такой засранец?  
\- Какой засранец, Брэд?  
\- Такой засранец, которого все время хочется выебать.  
\- Ты имеешь в виду "выебать" в смысле "въебать", в смысле я тебя так достаю?  
\- Нет, Рэй, я имею в виду выебать буквально.  
\- Я могу это расценивать как э-ээ сексуальное домогательство, сержант?  
\- Можешь.  
\- И как я должен на это реагировать?  
\- Сообщить вышестоящему руководству?  
\- Ага, я такой подхожу к ЭлТи и говорю: "Лейтенант Фик, мой сержант хочет меня выебать", а он мне такой: "Рэй, наше командование ушлепки, у нас нет батареек для ПМВ, мы в полном дерьме, а тебя заботят такие мелочи". А я ему: "Сэр, у нас не только нет батареек, у нас нет смазки, никакой вообще".  
\- И что же тебе ответит ЭлТи?  
\- "Используйте слюну, капрал". Но по слюне в меня твой прибор не влезет. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы наша машина была недееспособна из-за порванной задницы водителя?  
\- Не хочу. Поэтому, Рэй, просто прекрати быть таким засранцем, которого хочется все время нагнуть.  
\- Да что я сделал-то?!  
\- Хлопаешь своими длинными ресницами, пиздец, Рэй, у морпеха не должны быть такие длинные, густые, черные ресницы и глаза выебанного в жопу олененка, поешь свои дебильные песни голосом, от которого у меня все время встает, жрешь свой милк-шейк, размазывая его по всей роже... Улыбаешься своей улыбкой с долбаными ямочками, ты на себя в зеркало хоть раз смотрел, когда лыбишься как полный придурок? Я понимаю, почему хаджи заматывают своих баб в паранджу, мне тоже хочется тебя во что-нибудь замотать.  
\- Слушай, Брэд, я это... очень проникся твоими бедами, я же не могу оставить своего сержанта в таких мучениях, давай я тебе отдрочу?  
\- Заметано, Рэй.  
\- Я ночью тебя толкну, скажу, что потерялся офицер, пошел посрать и пропал, и мы типа идем его спасать...  
\- О'кей, Рэй, не можешь перестать быть таким засранцем, будь хотя бы полезным засранцем.  
Вот так и появилась миссия по спасению потерявшегося офицера. Брэду и Рэю очень понравилось ее выполнять, и они решили как-нибудь обязательно повторить.

 

***  
Брэд не любил прикосновения, вторжение в личное пространство свое и других. Ну, правда, иногда он разрешал Поуку по-дружески треснуть себя по плечу или стукнуться кулаками с Руди. Но в остальных случаях нет, прикасаться к другим он не любил.  
Брэд рассеянно хлопает Рэя по плечу, словно говоря "молодец, Персон, ты не такой виски-танго дебил, как я думал", потом так же бездумно проводит рукой, как будто разглаживая складки на форменной персоновской куртке (устав внешнего вида, об этом Брэд помнит всегда, а когда забывает, ему напоминает своим звенящим в ушах ором Сикста), потом Брэд неторопливо спускается рукой по спине (в его голове идет подсчет боеприпасов, а также вероятности поломки их хамви в самый ответственный момент предстоящей операции, такую вероятность он оценивает как очень высокую), потом оглаживает поясницу (и его действительно беспокоит Капитан Америка, хотя он изо всех сил старается приободрить Кокера и постоянно стебется на тему спятившего капитана, но он всерьез тревожится, что тот может кого-нибудь ненароком пристрелить, и они будут еще в большем дерьме, чем сейчас), он ощупывает задницу, забирается под ремень и затем в трусы, сжимает голые ягодицы, пытается протолкнуть палец между половинками...  
\- Сержант!  
\- А? - Брэд вздрагивает, - так что там с частотами, Рэй?  
\- Бля, Брэд, ты хотя бы руку из моих штанов вынь! Я не могу рассказывать о частотах, когда твой палец вот-вот меня трахнет!  
\- Извини, увлекся, - Брэд нехотя вынимает руку.  
Вот именно по этой причине он и не любил трогать людей, особенного одного конкретного радиста. Раз начав, очень трудно потом остановиться.

 

***  
\- Брэд, - Рэй на секунду отрывается от наблюдения за хамви капитана в бинокль. - Какого хрена ты делаешь?  
Брэд сидит вплотную к Рэю, обняв за талию и потихоньку об него трется.  
\- Продолжайте наблюдение, капрал.  
\- Ты трешься об меня!  
\- Тихо, не ори на весь лагерь. Просто... продолжайте... наблюдение за выбранным объектом, капрал Персон.  
\- Брэд... ты... ты только что укусил меня за шею!  
\- Тебе показалось. Это москиты.  
\- Какие еще, блядь, москиты! Ох.. - но Брэд в это время пробирается рукой в штаны Рэя, и тот затыкается. Рэй, конечно, может делать несколько дел одновременно, но ни когда рука Брэда в его штанах.

 

***  
С самого утра у Нейта страшно чесалась шея под химиком, и он отчетливо понял, что именно сегодня настал тот день, когда надо что-нибудь проебать. Он и раньше хотел это сделать, но Майк был резко против, говоря, что энтропии в их батальоне хватает и без них. Но Нейт ощущал, что его гештальт не будет завершенным, если он все-таки не проебет хоть чего-нибудь за время своей службы.  
\- Майк, давай что-нибудь проебем, - начал с ходу Нейт. - Пойми, быть в Морской пехоте и ничего не проебать это все равно, что не... быть в Морской пехоте.  
\- Нейт, а как же вернуть домой всех целыми и не проебанными?  
\- Ну, мы не будем проябывать наших морпехов. Давай проебем нашего капитана! - Нейт сделал жалобные глаза и посмотрел на Майка, тот оставался непоколебим. - Ну, хотя бы его ганнери-сержанта... Хотя бы камеру ганнери-сержанта, а, Майк?  
\- Ладно, давай проебем камеру этого придурка.  
Вот так они, ко всеобщей радости взвода (потому что Григо уже всех уже задрал, непрестанно тыкая им в рожи камерой и спрашивая об их боевом духе и готовности умереть за идеалы американской демократии) проебали камеру ганнери-сержанта. Нейт было стал заглядываться на камеру Лилли, но Майк как наотрез отказался трогать родной взвод. И Нейт со вздохом согласился.  
А потом Рэй проебал свой любимый складной ножик, Уолт проебал смазку для пулемета, Репортер проебал фоту своей подружки, Поук проебал свои сигары, Чаффин проебал последний номер "Джагз", Паттерсон проебал карту, и под конец они проебали грузовик с припасами вместе с батальонным флагом.  
А ведь Майк как чувствовал - стоило только Нейту вступить на эту скользкую дорожку проябывания, как все покатится под откос!

 

***  
Рэй прячется за очками, делая вид, что спит, а сам старается дышать ровно и глубоко, чтобы Брэд не догадался, что его яйца сейчас готовы треснуть от напряжения.  
\- Рэй, я знаю, что ты не спишь, - Брэд продолжает дрочить свой член, издавая совершено крышесносные еле слышные влажные звуки.  
\- И как ты догадался?  
\- Ты слишком тихий. И я знаю, ты пялишься на мой член.  
\- Угу, да-да, и дико завидую. Отличный член, все девки, наверняка, ссут кипятком...  
\- Хочешь подержаться?  
Рэй поднимает очки на лоб и внимательно смотрит в глаза. Брэд раздраженно вздыхает, берет руку Рэя и кладет на член, сжимая своими горячими пальцами сверху.  
\- Бля... это сексуальное домогательство, сержант, - Рэй быстро облизывает губы.  
\- Точно, капрал.  
Рэй разворачивается, придвигается ближе, устраиваясь поудобнее.  
\- Если что, я никогда никому не дрочил. Поэтому не особо знаю...  
\- Никогда не поздно начинать, - Брэд поглаживает пальцами костяшки кулака Рэя и медленно водит рукой вверх и вниз, при этом глядя ему в глаза.  
Член под пальцами горячий, руки у Рэя шершавые и он почему-то боится сделать что-то не так, что-то неправильно. Хотя вся ситуация уже пиздец какая неправильная - он дрочит Брэду!  
\- Если что, ты меня просто заставил.  
\- Ну, если это поможет тебе сохранить чувство собственного достоинства, то да, я тебя заставил, Рэй. Воспользовался... служебным... положением, - Брэд удовлетворенно выдыхает, потому что Рэй, наконец, начинает двигать рукой сам, находя нужный темп, оглаживая головку, спускаясь ниже, сжимая яйца. И он делает это определенно лучше, чем Брэд сам себе, хотя Брэд всегда считал, что лучше себя тебе никто не отдрочит. Но Рэй с легкостью разбивает это (как и многие другие, чего уж там) правило, в считанные секунды доводя Брэда до оргазма со звездочками в глазах.  
\- Ну и? - Рэй вытирает руку о свои камуфляжные штаны (они такие грязные, что вряд ли кто-то обратит внимание на лишние пятна), - как это было?  
\- У тебя просто прирожденный талант, Рэй.  
Рэй расплывается в широкой ухмылке.  
\- Да, я знаю, сержант, я вообще полон скрытых талантов. Твоя очередь показать класс, - Рэй хватает Брэда за руку и, ничуть не стесняясь, укладывает на свой уже вытащенный член.  
Ну, Брэд не собирается ударять в грязь лицом, только не перед своим радистом, так что он с рвением берется за выполнение поставленной задачи.

 

***  
-ЭлТи, вы единственная причина, по которой нам нравится этот ебучий лесной камуфляж в пустыне.  
Капрал Персон сегодня, на взгляд Нейта, как-то совсем внезапен. Или, может, он всегда такой, а Нейт просто не наблюдал его достаточно часто.  
\- Я рад, что вы смогли перебороть в себе непонимание и приняли это, вне сомнения, недоразумение как еще одно подтверждение нашего боевого профессионализма...  
\- Нет, сэр, просто эта форма идет к цвету ваших глаз, - упорно гнет свое Рэй, и Нейт абсолютно не понимает, куда тот ведет.  
\- Хм, спасибо за... замечание, Рэй.  
\- Нет, серьезно, ЭлТи, у вас глаза еще зеленее становятся. Ну чисто лесные озера! Огромные такие, так и хочется туда прыгнуть голышом прямо с головой.  
Как и опасался Нейт, распитие взводом нелегальных алкогольных напитков привело к падению общей дисциплины. Но, с другой стороны, как считал Ганни, парни имели право немного расслабиться. А Нейт доверял суждениям Ганни.  
\- Э-м... рад, что у тебя такое лирическое настроение сегодня, Рэй, - Нейт пытается обогнуть странно ведущего себя капрала и отправиться уже по своим офицерским делам.  
\- Это типа потому я хочу трахаться постоянно. От адреналина встает.  
\- Эээ, думаю, не у одного тебя такие желания.  
\- А вы с этим как справляетесь?  
\- Я... - Нейт слегка краснеет, но в темноте этого незаметно, - думаю о предстоящей миссии.  
\- И что ни разу не дрочили? А как же дрочка на поле боя? Это же такой опыт, вы не можете такое упустить!  
Рэй явно воодушевляется, Нейт снова пытается отступить в темноту и оставить капрала наедине со своими мыслями.  
\- Рэй, я думаю, что могу обойтись без...  
\- Нет-нет, ЭлТи, вам обязательно надо попробовать!  
Рэй без дальнейших разговоров увлекает его за локоть подальше от позиций.  
\- Рэй, это опасно. Тут могут быть мины.  
\- Точно. Могут, а могут и не быть. В этом, ЭлТи, и состоит прелесть дрочки на поле боя. Никогда нельзя угадать - кончишь или тебе все нахрен оторвет.  
Рэй, с вдохновением, приправленным хорошей дозой иракского пойла, продолжает вещать об опасностях мастурбации на поле боя, ведя Нейта в укромное место. Кругом темно, вдалеке слышны переговоры морпехов.  
\- Вот. Смотрите на звезды, ЭлТи. Красивые ведь звезды?  
Нейт вздыхает и послушно задирает голову. Ладно, если он тут немного постоит с капралом, это же только улучшит его моральный дух? Ведь так? Нейт пытается думать, как поступил бы в такой ситуации Ганни, и принимает решение остаться.  
\- Да...  
\- Дома, если в городе, их не видно, а тут вон какие яркие.  
Рэй тихо шепчет ему на ухо, заходит за спину, прислоняется ближе и спокойно, как будто это само собой разумеющееся и единственно верное, поглаживает ширинку лейтенанта. Нейт как-то внезапно расслабляется (наверное, тот джин, который он хлебнул по настоянию Ганни все же был лишним) и откидывается на него.  
\- Знаете названия каких-нибудь созвездий?  
\- Н-нет, не особо. И они здесь другие, не как дома.  
Нейт краем ускользающего сознания, пытающегося как-то проанализировать абсурдность ситуации, чувствует, что возбуждается, по позвоночнику пробегают мурашки от жаркого шепота Рэя.  
\- Вот и я не знаю. Я астрономией как-то не интересовался. Больше философией. Взять, например, понятие экзистенции...  
Рэй ловко расстегивает ширинку и запускает руку в камуфляжные штаны. Нейт вздрагивает и выдыхает.  
\- Экзистенция - это состояние на грани. Между жизнью и смертью. Когда ты можешь в полной мере оценить, что такое есть жизнь.  
\- Д-да...  
Нейт беспомощно вцепляется в рукав куртки Персона. Рэй медленно двигает ладонью, проводя большим пальцем под головкой, лаская, щекоча яички, размазывая смазку.  
\- И проходя через состояние экзистенции, - он покусывает мочку оттопыренного, не скрытого каской, уха Нейта, - ты понимаешь, что жизнь имеет ценность. Ты вдруг ощущаешь...  
\- А-ах, - Нейт прикрывает глаза от удовольствия. Руки Рэя делают что-то такое фантастически приятное, что хочется выгибаться, толкаться навстречу.  
\- Вдруг ощущаешь, что вот есть смерть, а есть жизнь. Все как у нас здесь. На расстоянии полета пули. Сегодня ты жив, а завтра нет. Ты наклонился к раненому товарищу, а пуля попала в стекло, как раз там где ты сидел.  
Рэй убыстряет движения и сам активно трется о задницу Нейта.  
\- Понимаете?  
Нейт всхлипывает. В ушах шумит, перед глазами плывет огромное звездное иракское небо.  
\- Да, Рэй, да-да-да...  
Нейт закусывает до боли губу и его выламывает в оргазме. Рэй еще двигает рукой, размазывая сперму по опадающему члену, потом вытирает руку о свои штаны. Целует Нейта в шрам на затылке, в шею, точно в выступающий позвонок.  
\- Ну, как вам опыт дрочки на поле боя, ЭлТи?  
\- Н-неожиданно. И мне понравилась твоя лекция про экзистенцию.  
\- Я был в дискуссионном клубе.  
Рэй подмигивает, хотя Нейт и не может его видеть в темноте, но по голосу он слышит улыбку Персона.  
\- Вот как.  
\- Я был хорош.  
\- Ты и сейчас... очень хорош.  
\- Спокойной ночи, ЭлТи.  
Рэй выпускает его из объятий и уходит в темноту, не оборачиваясь.  
Нейт еще с секунду стоит и смотрит в огромное звездное небо над головой.  
\- На расстоянии пули, говоришь.  
Он трогает себя за ухо, куда его целовал Рэй, и улыбается.

 

***  
Рэю нравилось, когда Брэд зависал с ним после концертов его группы. Рэй ловил себя на мысли, что старается всем показать Брэда, словно свой самый главный трофей "зацените, что у меня есть! У меня это есть, а у вас нет!" Но иногда внимание окружающих становилось слишком навязчивым.  
\- Но ты же сам меня потащил туда, Рэй!  
\- Да, но это не значит, что надо было всем строить глазки и выглядеть как ходячая мокрая мечта!  
\- Я выглядел обычно.  
\- Нет! Ты выглядел слишком горячо, типа "я самый сексуальный блондин-морпех, подойти ко мне и я тебя отымею"!  
\- Я не...  
\- Да, и пялился на всех!  
\- А что еще мне оставалось делать? Ты пиздел со своей группой, я бухал.  
\- И пялился!  
\- Я ни на кого вообще не пялился. Кроме тебя.  
\- А что за те пять цыпочек, которые подошли к тебе за полчаса?  
\- Да я вообще без понятий, кто они. И я не знаю, что они от меня хотели. Я прямо им сказал, что не заинтересован.  
\- Ты не сказал, что ты занят!  
\- Именно это я им и говорил. "Видите вон того пиздящего засранца с огромными зенками и в черной майке? Так вот я занят им". Так и говорил.  
\- Но ты говорил таким голосом, что каждая понимала - ты просто стебешься.  
\- Я что похож на шутника?  
\- Слушай, ты выглядел так, что уже не важно, шутишь ты или нет. Если бы я был цыпочкой, я бы на тебя залез, как обезьяна на дерево.  
\- К счастью для меня, ты не цыпочка. В общем, Рэй, я не понимаю, в чем твои претензии. Просто не тащи меня в следующий раз на твои дебильные вечеринки.  
\- Ты - мой!  
\- И? Поэтому я обязан таскаться за тобой по пятам?  
\- Ты мой и никто не имеет права к тебе подкатывать.  
\- О'кей, сделай мне татуировку на лбу "собственность Рэя Персона". Думаю, это всех отпугнет.  
\- Так я и сделаю. Именно так.  
А лучше, - решил про себя Рэй, - на вечеринках периодически подходить к Брэду и лапать его за задницу, чтобы уже ни у кого не осталось никаких сомнений, чей именно это трофей.

 

***  


\- Брэд...  
\- Заткнись...  
\- Брэд, я тебе не мешаю?  
\- Просто заткнись.  
\- Брэд, не надо с таким остервенением вырывать ремень из джинсов.  
\- Закрой рот. Хочу тебя.  
\- Да я ж не против.. но ты порвешь нафиг джинсы.  
\- Возможно. Но мне нужно, Рэй, понимаешь, нужно.  
\- Ну окей, окей. Задницу мне, главное, не порви.  
\- Рэй... Рэй, - шепчет, захлебываясь ему в шею.  
Брэд пытается вставить, но у него не входит - слишком сухо. Он окончательно вытряхивает Рэя из штанов и, словно куклу, переворачивает задницей к себе. Рэй почти болтается на весу, пока Брэд быстро и влажно вылизывает его, пытается ухватиться за карманы расстегнутых джинсов - совсем рядом член Брэда.  
\- Дай я тебе отсосу, - Рэй изворачивается, но Брэд его не пускает.  
\- Не сейчас, - он сам уже задыхается от желания, опрокидывает Рэя на диван, наваливаясь сзади, и, не глядя, вставляет. Рэй ахает и прогибается в пояснице, Брэд удерживает, начинает двигаться.  
Рэй морщится и кусает губы, ему больно, но он ничего не говорит. Брэд вколачивается так, что у Рэя разъезжаются руки по покрывалу.  
Брэд тянет его на себя, дергает за волосы одной рукой, вторую подсовывает под живот и дрочит ему. Он делает слишком резкие движения, кусает за плечи. И Рэй не смог бы кончить от такого, но задыхающееся "Рэй... Рэй... мой" ему в ухо сводит с ума, разгоняет чистое наслаждение по венам. Они наконец-то попадают в ритм друг друга и кончают. Брэд вытаскивает и падает на Рэя, выбивая из легких остатки воздуха.  
\- Бля, Брэд, тебя закоротило что ли?  
Рэй поворачивает голову, пытаясь заглянуть ему в глаза.  
\- Да, Рэй, меня закоротило. Извини.  
Брэд утыкается ему в плечо и гладит по спине. Рэй вздыхает и сжимает его руку.  
Они лежат, закрыв глаза, ощущая как эмоции одного переплавляются в эмоции другого, как их постепенно отпускает.

 

***  
\- Рэй, это мой палец, - Брэд помахал перед носом у лежащего под ним голого и стонущего Рэя, - и я с трудом могу сунуть его в тебя, понимаешь?  
\- Да, Брэдли, пожалуйста, - Рэй попытался потереться о Брэда, но тот сильнее придавил его собой.  
\- Рэй, сосредоточься! Я еле-еле могу сунуть свой палец - один! - в твою узкую задницу. А мой член в два раза толще и длиннее моих пальцев, ты это понимаешь, идиот?  
\- ДА! Пожалуйста-пожалуйста, дай мне его, хочу, ну пожалуйста, Брэд, трахни меня, - заныл Рэй, выгибаясь.  
\- Какой же ты придурок упрямый.  
\- Ну, вот поэтому я и здесь, - Рэй подмигнул и подвигал бровями, снова ерзая.  
Брэд вздохнул, прикидывая, что ему делать. Ему очень хотелось вогнать по самые яйца, в эту тесную, жаркую глубину, трахать так, чтобы Рэй под ним орал, как в какой-нибудь третьесортной порнухе, чтобы просил еще и сильнее. Но Брэду было страшно, страшно сделать ему больно. Он в принципе не понимал, как в эту узкую задницу могут влезть его восемь дюймов (в кое-то веки Брэд пожалел о своем размере).  
\- Лежи спокойно и не вертись.  
\- Да вставь ты мне уже, Айсмен!  
\- Подожди... слушай, Рэй, мне кажется, это невозможно. Ты... - Брэд все еще продолжал растягивать его пальцами, одним, двумя, добавляя смазки, - очень узкий... там.  
\- Бляяя!! Дай я сам на тебя залезу, не могу уже больше.  
\- Нет, лежи тихо и не мешай мне.  
\- Тихо?! Да ты мне пальцами прямо по простате проезжаешься! Как электрический разряд, о-оох, блядь! Брэээд, ну вставь мне уже!  
\- Убери руки, не дрочи себе.  
\- Да я сейчас и без рук уже кончу, если ты продолжишь во мне пальцами крутить! Давай я встану на колени.  
\- Нет, мне надо тебя видеть, чтобы все контролировать.  
\- Ладно, делай, что хочешь, но если ты мне сейчас же не вставишь, Брэд, я умру, сдохну, понимаешь! Вот же ты сука садистская!  
\- Заткнись, Рэй.  
И Брэд решился, и начал медленно и очень осторожно входить, при этом крепко фиксируя Рэя, чтоб тот внезапно не насадился до конца, придурок нетерпеливый.  
\- Брэд, Брээээд, - Рэй задыхался, - если ты так охеренно не спеша мне будешь вставлять, то исходя из размера твоего члена, мы будем заниматься этим до утра, и даже тогда ты вставишь мне только наполовину.  
\- Рэй, ты можешь просто заткнуться, а?  
Брэд чувствовал себя так, будто он разминировал бомбу. Только обычно бомбы молчали и не мешали, а этот вертлявый придурок постоянно давал ему советы. А Рэю казалось, что в него входит обжигающе горячий шомпол. И от этого внутри разбегались волны нереального удовольствия - прямо от копчика и до взмокшей макушки. Он уже даже не мог стонать, он, кажется, сорвал себе голос, только беспомощно цеплялся за простынь и хватал ртом воздух.  
\- Ты как? - Брэд наконец вошел в него полностью и замер.  
\- Дв-двигайся, - на последнем издыхании прохрипел Рэй.  
И Брэд стал. До этого Рэю казалось, что лучше уже быть не может, но вышло, что может. Брэд чередовал глубокие сильные точки с мелкими-мелкими, бьющими точно по простате. И Рэй бы выл, если мог произнести хоть звук. Поэтому он просто стискивал предплечья Брэда и тихо, на грани слышимости, стонал.  
\- Рэй... - Брэд смотрел в его огромные, черные, широко распахнутые глаза.  
\- Не... останавливайся... твою же...  
Брэд задвигался быстрее, резче, вколачиваясь в распластанное тело под ним. Рэю потребовалось совсем немного, чтобы перейти за грань. Он как-то жалобно всхлипнул, вздрогнул всем гибким и жилистым телом и кончил, даже не прикасаясь к себе. Его задница сжалась, запульсировала, и Брэд, сделав еще несколько глубоких толчков, с громким стоном кончил следом. Он осторожно вынул и лег рядом, стараясь не наваливаться на Рэя всем своим нехилым весом.  
\- Рэй...  
Рэй пялился в потолок чернущими глазами обдолбанного Бэмби.  
\- Рэй, ты как? - Брэд провел рукой перед его лицом.  
\- Объект находится вне зоны досягаемости связи. И перестань махать у меня перед лицом своей лапищей, - прохрипел Рэй.  
\- Что у тебя с голосом?  
\- Сорвал.  
\- Неудивительно. Ты так вопил.  
\- Неудивительно, Брэд, потому что ты, - Рэй не договорил, повернулся на бок и уткнувшись Брэду в плечо, затрясся от смеха.  
\- Персон, ты хуже семнадцатилетней девственницы. То орешь, то ржешь. Тебе воды, может, принести?  
\- Не, - Рэй все еще смеялся, - просто, Брэд, ты... Брэд, ты такой... Брэд.  
Брэд гладил его по отросшим на затылке мягким волосам и улыбался.

 

***  
Рэй дует на замерзшие руки, пытаясь их согреть - приезжать на Рождество в Канзас-сити было явно не самой лучшей идеей.  
\- Какого хрена ты выперся без перчаток, Рэй?  
\- Да забыл! Это ты меня отвлек, мы и так опаздывали, а ты начал мне ставить засосы на шее!  
\- Давай не вали все на меня, я что должен все проверять за тобой - надел ли ты трусы, взял ли часы, сунул ли перчатки в карман? Тебе же не пять лет!  
\- Да, папочка! Ты же папочка, - Рэй улыбается и делает брови домиком.  
\- Дай сюда, - Брэд берет руки Рэя в свои огромные и горячие.  
\- Давай их поделим, перчатки. В одной твоей перчатке может уместиться две моих руки.  
\- Я тебе свои перчатки не дам. Ты их проебешь, ушлепок.  
Брэд гладит руки, а Рэй пытается запихнуть свои ладони в рукава куртки Брэда.  
\- Я чувствую свои пальцы! Блаженство! Я сейчас кончу!  
\- И будешь ходить в мокрых джинсах, которые примерзнут к твоему члену на морозе, подумай об этом, Рэй.  
Все еще держит руки Рэя в своих, смотрит ему в глаза.  
\- Брэд... Брэ-эд, я говорил, что люблю тебя?  
\- Нет, и даже не начинай.  
\- Брэд, я тебя люблю!  
\- А я тебя ненавижу, придурок. Все, свободен.  
Брэд достает перчатки из кармана и сует их Рэю.  
\- Ты же сказал, что я их потеряю?  
\- Тогда я откручу тебе башку, - Брэд старательно прячет улыбку, отворачиваясь.

***  
\- Брэд, а тебя не расстраивает, что у меня нет упругих сисек? - начинает Рэй очередной тур своей игры "расскажи мне, какой я супер-пупер-охеренно сексуальный твой Рэй-Рэй"  
\- Похрен, - Брэд знает эту игру и старается не вестись.  
\- А влажной киски?  
\- Похрен.  
\- А ноги не бритые?  
\- Похрен.  
\- А длинных волос?  
\- Похрен. Твоей единственный минус - ты не любишь серфинг. И слишком много пиздишь.  
\- Твоя бывшая была молчаливой?  
\- Не особо. Но она хотя бы любила серфинг.  
\- Это уже два минуса, выбери один.  
\- Ты не любишь серфинг.  
\- Значит, тебе нравится слушать, как я болтаю?  
\- Только не когда поешь кантри.  
\- Кантри - это не пиздежь, это творчество!  
\- Из твоего рта это не творчество, а пиздец.  
\- Так тебе не нравится, как я пою?  
\- Мне нравится, как ты поешь. Но не кантри.  
\- Да что такого в кантри?!  
\- Я не люблю кантри.  
\- Тебе не нравятся песни о горячих, взмыленных жеребцах и милых овечках? Они тебя слишком распаляют, возбуждают, ты хочешь поговорить об этом?  
\- Да, с серфингом я погорячился. Твой один жирный минус - ты слишком много пиздишь! Хотя когда ты серфишь, ты молчишь, потому что если отроешь рот, нахлебаешься воды. Поэтому ты на серф-доске в океане - мой идеальный Рэй-Рэй. И еще ты идеальный, когда затраханный спишь.  
\- А когда отсасываю?  
\- Ты не молчишь.  
\- И поэтому я отсасывающий это не твой идеальный Рэй-Рэй?  
Брэд ощущает, что у него начинают плавиться мозги, как перегревшийся на солнце двигатель хамви.  
\- Рэй, просто заткнись!  
\- Один ноль в мою пользу и команда "Брэдли" выбывает из дебатов! - Рэй вскидывает руки вверх в победном жесте.  
\- Команда "Рэй-Рэй" получает пизды иии один-один, - Брэд напрыгивает на него и валит на кровать, прижимая собой.  
Рэй сдавленно охает, возится и пытается выползти.  
\- Команда "Брэдли" проводит запрещенный прием, давя противника массой. У нас же словесное состязание, а не физическое!  
\- Да, но только так можно защитить свой мозг. Потому что команда "Рэй-Рэй" все время тухло играет, используя психические атаки, запрещенные Женевской конвенцией. Поэтому, - Брэд быстро проводит руками по его бокам, Рэй взвизгивает, - команда "Брэдли" вынуждена применить жесткие контрмеры.  
\- Нет, пожалуйста, нет, только не щекоти меня, Брэ-ээд!!  
\- Команда "Рэй-Рэй" просит о пощаде?  
\- Просит, очень просит и признает поражение!  
\- Так-то лучше. Три-один.  
\- Брэд, Брэд, послушай, а если бы с нами играл ЭлТи, то ты свою победу вручил бы ему только за красивые глаза. Хлоп ресницами - два-один, хлоп второй раз - четыре-один.  
\- Нет, Рэй, не выйдет, - Брэд перекатывается на бок и поворачивает голову Рэя к свету, придерживая ее ладонью. - Он бы таким образом не выиграл.  
\- Почему это? У него же лицо долбаного ягненка, ему все дадут.  
\- У него нет таких ресниц, как у тебя, - Брэд осторожно проводит большим пальцем по пушистым, похожим на мех, ресницам, Рэй жмурится и улыбается. Брэд ладонью чувствует как улыбка затрагивает мышцы лица, даже ухо слегка дергается, и он улыбается в ответ.  
\- А еще у него нет таких ямочек на щеках, - Брэд притягивает голову Рэя к себе и легко целует сначала в одну щеку, потом в другую. - По сравнению с тобой он будет явно в проигрыше.  
\- А я всегда тебя ревновал к нему. Думал, ты хочешь его трахнуть.  
Рэй вздыхает и целует шею Брэда, покусывая и зализывая.  
\- Я знал, что ты бесишься, когда я на него смотрю. Поэтому делал так специально.  
\- Ах, ты, засранец! - Рэй впивается зубами в шею, с причмокиванием втягивает чуть солоноватую кожу.  
Брэд смеется, но не вырывается, позволяя ставить засос. Говорит, передразнивая южный выговор Рэя:  
\- Когда ты злишься, ты такой милый, Рэй-Рэй.

 

***  
\- Брэд, Брэд, зацени, что мне сегодня приснилось!  
\- М?  
\- Десять хаджей на верблюдах с коврами и винтовками окружили нашего ЭлТи... - Брэд вопросительно выгибает бровь, с каких это пор Рэю снится ЭлТи, - разложили ковры, верблюдов, завалили Нейта и... Брэд, они это... трахнули его!  
\- Прямо вдесятером? Или по очереди?  
\- Ну по очереди, конечно!  
\- Верблюдами?  
\- Коврами, блядь! Собой, ну какими верблюдами, Брэд! И он лежал в пыли и кусал свои обветренные губы... Мне так жалко его стало.  
\- А ты кем был во сне? Верблюдом, ковром или хаджей?  
\- Никем, просто как будто фильм смотрел. Мне хотелось его спасти.  
\- Похвальное желание, Рэй. Но спасти его не удалось?  
\- Нет. Как думаешь, к чему такие сны? Может, с ним что-нибудь случилось, может, ему позвонить?  
\- И сказать: "Привет, ЭлТи, мне приснилось, что тебя трахнули десять хаджей, ты в порядке вообще?"  
\- Да ну тебя, Брэд! Ты вот веришь в вещие сны? У меня бабушка все время видела сны, которые потом сбывались.  
\- Я не верю в вещие сны. Надеюсь, этот сон не сбудется, не хотелось бы, чтобы ЭлТи выебли ковром десять хаджей.  
\- Да не ковром! Не ебали они его ковром, ну, Брэд!  
\- Верблюдами.  
\- Ну тебя в задницу! Я все-таки ему позвоню.  
А потом Нейт долго не мог понять, о чем пытается ему втолковать Рэй и при чем тут хаджи, верблюды и ковры. Но прерывать этот красочный поток сознания Нейт считал невежливым, поэтому просто слушал голос Рэя и хмыкающего на заднем фоне Брэда, который на середине персоновского монолога все-таки не выдержал: "Перестань взрывать мозг ЭлТи, Рэй, и пригласи его к нам в гости. И мы ему покажем верблюдов, ковры и хаджей."

 

***  
Рэй просыпается в машине на переднем сидении. Голова болит.  
\- Брэд, че за фигня? Куда мы едем?  
\- Я тебя похищаю.  
\- В смысле?  
\- В прямом, Рэй. Ты знаешь, сколько людей пропадает по всей Америке за год? А находят всего лишь мизерный процент. И то только тела. А живых еще меньше.  
\- А Нейт где? Я же был с ним.  
\- Я его убил, расчленил, съел сердце, а остальное закопал на заднем дворе.  
\- Брэд?!  
Рэй таращится, Брэд делает непроницаемое выражение лица.  
\- Брэд, ты же.. шутишь?  
\- А что если нет? - Брэд поворачивается к нему и маниакально сверкает глазами.  
\- Но зачем?? Это же как котенка утопить!  
\- Потому что ты мой, Рэй.  
\- Бля, Брэд, ты мог бы просто сказать: "Рэй, поехали со мной"!  
\- А я предпочел тебя усыпить, закинуть на плечо, зарубить топором соперника, съев его сердце, и теперь везу тебя в свою берлогу.  
\- Брэд, ты ебанутый. Где мой телефон?  
\- Ты же похищен, какой нафиг телефон. Ты что фильмов не смотрел?  
\- Брэд, скажи серьезно, ты его убил?!  
\- Тебя похитил почти семифутовый викинг и везет в неизвестном направлении, потом запрет в подвале и будет трахать до скончания твоей жалкой жизни, а тебя интересует, жив ли какой-то Нейт.  
\- Эмм, да, меня интересует. Со мной ты можешь делать, что угодно, но не надо убивать Нейта, он не виноват!  
\- Да все в порядке с твоим ненаглядным Нейтом. Дрыхнет в своей мягкой постельке, из которой я тебя похитил.  
\- Брэд, мне кажется, что еще немного и раздастся твое муахахахаха.  
\- Муахахахахаха, - хохочет Брэд, демонически завывая.  
\- Да, у тебя отлично получается злодейский смех. Я наложил в штанишки. А мы серьезно едем туда, где ты меня закроешь и будешь трахать до окончания моей жалкой жизни?  
\- Абсолютно серьезно, Рэй.  
\- Да, ну ладно. Когда доедем, разбуди.  
Рэй безмятежно устраивается на переднем сидении и засыпает. Брэд улыбается уголками губ.

 

***  
\- Рэй, объясни мне, как такой пиздливый симпатичный засранец до двадцати лет был девственником?  
\- Ты считаешь, что я симпатичный?  
\- Да, я считаю, что ты симпатичный, даже очень. Рэй, не съезжай с темы. Почему ты все время увиливаешь?  
\- Ну.. о'кей, я был ботаник-задрот из дискуссионного клуба, с прыщами, стеснительный...  
\- Рэй, ты пиздишь, причем нагло. Я видел фотки тебя в старшей школе. Никаких прыщей и я сильно сомневаюсь, что ты был стеснительный и не мог ни с кем познакомиться.  
\- Ладно, у меня была несчастная подростковая любовь, я хотел только ее, а ей не было никакого дела до меня.  
\- Серьезно? - Брэд внимательно на него смотрит.  
\- Да не, шучу. Просто... ну это же Невада, тупые школьники, никто не читал Ницше...  
\- Зачем тебе девушка, читающая Ницше? С ней надо трахаться, а не читать.  
\- Ну нет, я хотел разговаривать, обсуждать что-нибудь...  
\- Понятно. То есть ты был такой мелкой тощей романтичной задницей, идеалистом, ждущим свою большую любовь, с которой можно было бы не только трахаться, но и говорить про Ницше.  
\- Ты меня раскусил, дружище. Про Ницше и шифровальные протоколы. И я ее дождался.  
\- Большую любовь?  
\- Угу, во всех смыслах большую, просто таки гигантскую любовь!  
\- Выходит, ты хранил девственность для меня? - Брэд наваливается, тискает.  
\- Иди в жопу, Брэд!  
Рэй пытается отпихнуть его, возится и дрыгает ногами.  
\- Как это романтично! А еще стебешься, что мне нравятся Эйр Саплай. Так вот кто у нас самый большой романтик!  
Брэд кусает его в шею, за ухо и сжимает бока.  
\- Брэдли, отвали, не-не, я никакой не романтик! Просто... просто так вышло.  
Рэй смеется, стараясь вывернуться.  
\- Большая любовь настигает маленького Рэй-Рэя и погребает его под собой, - Брэд ложится на него всем весом, ерзает.  
Рэй задушено выдыхает.  
\- Слишком много любви для маленького меня!  
\- Бойтесь своих желаний, они могут исполниться.  
И Брэд впивается в его губы поцелуем.

 

***  
После множественных оргазмов Рэй всегда тихий, а Брэд никак не может перестать легко, еле касаясь, обводить кончиками пальцев его позвонки - вверх… вниз... вверх...вниз. Рэй поворачивает голову, усмехается, пряча улыбку в сгибе локтя.  
\- Что?  
\- Так, наблюдения, - поводит плечами, потягиваясь.  
\- Поделись своими охеренно проницательными наблюдениями, - Брэд пропускает, взъерошивая, его отросшие мягкие волосы сквозь пальцы.  
\- Ты любишь меня трогать.  
\- И давно ты это заметил?  
\- Давно. Еще когда мы не были вместе. Все время вторгался в мое личное пространство, наглый викинг.  
\- Это ты всегда ко мне лез. Пихал кулаками, хватал за шею, прыгал на меня.  
\- Тебя тянет меня потрогать, чтобы ощутить мою реальность? - Рэй смеется.  
\- Я и так знаю, что ты реален. Если бы ты был моей галлюцинацией, она бы столько не болтала.  
\- А во сне ты постоянно на меня наваливаешься своей огромной тушей, обнимаешь руками, ногами, дышишь в ухо.  
\- И храплю? – Брэд наклоняется и рычит ему в ухо.  
\- Нет, не храпишь. Просто сопишь… забавно.  
\- А ты болтаешь во сне. То радиопереговоры, то сообщаешь какие-то позывные, то стонешь, то ржешь, то возишься, то пинаешься своими костлявыми коленками…  
\- А ты гладишь меня по спине, успокаивая. И сильнее обнимаешь.  
\- Засранец, - Брэд наваливается на него и кусает шею, - так ты просыпаешься и специально лежишь и ждешь, когда я спою тебе колыбельную?  
\- Да не, отвали, - Рэй смеется, пытаясь выползти из-под Брэда. – Просто сквозь сон чувствую. И ты горячий такой, как электронагреватель, выкрученный на полную мощность. А еще ты любишь нежный секс и долгие прелюдии. Не ожидал, что Айсмен на самом деле такое сладкое, тающее во рту мороженое.  
Брэд щиплет его за голую ягодицу, Рэй взвизгивает и ржет.  
\- Любишь меня вылизывать и долго целовать, гребаный романтик. Любишь мне отсасывать и медленно трахать, закинув ноги себе на плечи....  
\- А ты озабоченный извращенец. Любишь провоцировать и доводить до того, чтобы я завалил тебя где-нибудь и оттрахал, загнав по самые яйца. И наставил тебе на шее заососов. И синяков везде.  
\- Бля, да, - Рэй, улыбаясь, переворачивается на спину. Брэд, нависая над ним, смотрит в глаза.  
\- Ты любишь, когда я смеюсь, любишь слушать, как я пою, любишь, когда я болтаю, любишь, когда…  
Брэд не дает ему договорить и целует.  
\- Да, Рэй... люблю.


End file.
